I Am One Of Two
by Silent Kill Z
Summary: Steven finds another gem. It holds so many secrets. One day, he is attacked and the gem protected him. Why? The gem refuses to come out completely but, a little to protect Steven. This gem seems all good but, there is more to it. There is something wrong about this gem. A Pearl X OC fanfic! R&R
1. Chapter 1 found you

Steven and the Gems were at a the old battle ground ruins **(where they found rose's scabbard)**. "What are we looking for?" Steven asked. "Any gems that can be repaired." Pearl said. "I highly doubt that we find any though." Garnet replied looking through the strawberry bushes. "Don't be so negative Garnet. We might find something." Pearl smiled a bit. Steven jumped into the bushes getting a few strawberries on himself. He picked up a piece of a orange gem but, put it down for the other pieces were missing. "Who would want to fight around strawberries?" Steven said eating one and spitting it out. They may look good but, they have been there for hundreds of years. Amethyst shrugged as she ate some without spitting them out. "Amethyst, can you help? We are not here to eat." Pearl frowned at her. Amethyst groaned. "Fine."

Steven walked through the bushes a bit far from the others. He moved through the forgotten weapons and pieces of gems. Steven then suddenly fell down. He stood up and looked where he tripped. It looked like a rabbit hole. A shine came from the bottom. Steven dug it up and gasped. He ran back to the gems in excitement. "Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! Look!" They all looked at Steven. "Steven, why did you go so far away?" Pearl asked concerned. Steven opened his hand to her. In his hands, was a green gem. Pearl took it from him. "You found one!" She shouted excitedly. Steven smiled. Garnet came over and rubbed his hair. "Great job." "Now, lets bubble it for later." Pearl said. Steven walked up to her and pouted. "Why?" Pearl looked at him. "Well, it should of transformed by now and we don't know if its one of the gems from the bad or good side. Also it has a odd vibe coming from it. It has a black crack on it." Pearl tried to bubble it but, it didn't work. "It won't bubble." She said. Garnet took it from her and tried. "Well, we will have to put it up until we can figure out what to do." Garnet handed the gem to Steven. Pearl wanted to say something but didn't. "You hold on to it." She said. "We are done for now."

Everyone was back at the temple but Steven. Steven placed the gem on the sand and sat down in front of it. He tried to heal the crack but, it failed. "Hey Steven!" Steven turned around to see Connie. "Oh, Hey Connie." Connie sat next to him. "Whats that?" She pointed to the gem. "I found it while we were out. Its another gem." Connie looked at it in amazement. She picked it up gently. "Its cracked. Can't you try to make it show itself?" Steven shook his head. Out of no where, a monster with a gem on its head came rushing out of the water. It looked at Steven and Connie and came after them. Steven and Connie got up and ran. The gems came out of the temple and ran to help them. The monster landed in between Connie and Steven and went after Steven. Steven tried to run towards the gems but fell down. The monster took the opportunity to swoop down and get him. "STEVEN!" The gems shouted. Connie gasped as the gem in her hands shook and glew. It transformed into something like a glowing green shadow with glowing green narrowed eyes. It quickly ran towards Steven. Its speed was unbelievable. It stood in front of Steven and summoned a scythe from its gem. The gems halted. The monster took the glowing shadow into its mouth. It struggled to close its mouth since the shadow like person kept its mouth from closing on it. The shadow also struggled keeping it open. It soon fell into its mouth. Everyone gasped. It looked at Steven again. It went from him but then paused. The monster burst into smoke and two gems fell to the ground. The shadow was now a gem again but, its scythe was still there.

After bubbling the monster's gem, Connie and the gems went inside. "Did that gem just active just to save Steven?" Pearl asked in disbelief. Garnet looked at her. "It was planning to save him and return to its gem. It looks like it was hurt badly during its battle and has been recovering for years. That would explain why it didn't transform completely." Steven looked at the gem and thanked it. Amethyst came and took it from Steven. "HEY!" He shouted. "Do you think it would do the same for me?" Garnet took it from her. "No." She gave it back to him. "It seems that it only protects Steven." "But why?" Pearl asked. Garnet pointed to Steven's gem.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my fic! Please review and give me your thoughts. :D thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 calling

**It's been a complete year. I really am sorry about that!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Rose?" __Who.. whose that?_

_"Rose? Rose is that you?" Who are you?_

_"Rose, I'm suffering.. It hurts" What are you talking about..?_

_"...I can't hear you." _

Steven opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He touched his head. "What...What was that dream?" He lifted his pillow to look at the gem that laid under it. Pearl was right. It did have a strange vibe coming from it.

"Steven, do you mind if I take a hold of that?" Pearl asked holding out her hand. Steven gave the gem to her. "Why do you need it?" Pearl stared at him for a moment in silence before saying, "Steven, do you think the gem is...good?" Steven thought for a moment. "Well, it did save my life." Pearl scoffed. "We could of made it to save you before the thing did. It's just a coincidence it did." "How?" Steven asked and Pearl had no response. "What are you planning on doing with it?" Steven raised a brow. Pearl sighed. "I want to lock it up." He quickly took the gem from Pearl's hands as soon as she said that. "What?! Why?! No!" She sighed again and touched his head. "Steven.."

Steven went out to the town with the gem in both of his hands. He smiled at it. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He walked into the donut shop. Sadey immediately greeted him and Lars did after her. "Do you wanna buy a donut?" She asked him with a smile. Steven shook his head and held the gem up to her face. "We found it a few days ago! It's another gem!" Sadey gave a giggle and Lars came to see why. "It's awesome. Does it work?" Steven nodded. "Well...kind of.." Lars shook his head. "That's lame. I bet its broken. Just look at that large crack!" He walked away and Steven pouted. Sadey touched Steven. "Don't worry about it Steven. Lars can just be a butthole sometimes." Steven still pouted. "No, maybe he's right... I just want the gem to transform already but, Lars maybe right. It doesn't work. Garnet must of been wrong about it." When Steven turned to leave, the gem in his hands started glowing. He stared at it in aw...for about 5 minutes. He pouted again. It wasn't changing... only glowing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I am back. Sorry for leaving for so long and this being short. I just wanted to show you all that I am back to continue! It's incredibly rushed too... chapter 3 is were it all gets good ;)**


End file.
